


Texting for beginners

by oceantears



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Sassy Spencer Reid, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: It starts with a text from Morgan to Reid while they are on a case. And neither of them would have thought that it could lead to admitting some feelings. . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Written by me and_ me.  
>  Derek and Spencer aren't together yet, but beware, that might change! ;) Please notice that english isn't my first language, and tell me where I made grave mistakes.  
> This story will have about three chapters, and all of them will be as long as this one (or longer, if I have time for that).  
> And, just for your information, Reid's kinda sassy and Derek is very sloppy with grammar and everything, so if that annoys you, you probably shouldnt read this.  
> Dereks' part of the conversation is bold, Spencers' is italic.

**Wake up, pretty boy**

_Who's that? How do you know that I was sleeping?_

**Look at the contact name, kid**

_I didn't save your number. And I really hope that you aren't some creepy old stalker_

_Wait, kid?_

_Oh, hi, Derek!_

**What do u mean u dont have my number**

**Im pissed Im your best friend and u dont have my number**

_Hotchs' number is the only one I have right now, I've got a new phone. Don't be pissed :)_

**Oh, okay XD**

**Still, Im your best friend, Im disappointed, genius**

_Don't be._

_Anyways, why are you still texting me? You're sitting right in front of me._

**Ah, texting is just more fun. And besides, you cant do anything else till this plane lands, can you?**

_I could've slept for a few more minutes if you hadn't texted me_

**Thats beside the point**

_No, it isn't. We should stop this ridiculous texting thing, Hotch's watching us because we're smiling at our phones like idiots._

**Well, sometimes we are idiots**

_Maybe you are, but I'm certainly not an idiot_

**Keep tellin yourself that, pretty boy**

**Oh, were landing, ttyl**

_Derek, you're literally right in front of me, you don't have to depart from this coversation_

_Also, what does "ttyl" mean?_

**I have to, pretty boy, we wouldn't want to look suspicious**

**Lol, clueless little kid. Ttyl XD**

_What the heck, why would we look suspicious? We aren't doing anything?_

_You're not helping! What's "lol"?_

_Stop laughing, Derek!_

_God damn it_

_____________

 

**What do you think, dinner together, after Ive convinced the local cops that we may be the FBI but still need sleep?**

**And also, great news! Youre sharing an appartment with me. Baby girl wanst able to book single rooms for everyone**

_Sounds great, I'm starving. Rossi and I are going to be back in half an hour.  
And that's nice. Better you than sharing a room with Hotch; he snores_

**You do, too!**

_I most definitely do not snore, thank you very much_

**Lol, keep tellin yourself that. Okay, Imma going to be in our room in 5 minutes, Ill just wait for you to come back.**

_We're on our way._

_Oh, wait, which restaurant are we eating at?_

**How about the "Three ships"? Its quite near.**

_Um, isn't that a restaurant for couples. Like, for romantic dinners? The one with the red tablecloths and people that look at each other like their partner was the most delicious dessert?_

**Yup, thats the one**

_We can't go there, Derek!_

**Why not, pretty boy?**

_Because people will think that you fancy me, or something ridiculous like that._

**Youre frustratingly cute when youre frustratingly clueless, Spencer**

_What? What do you mean, I'm being clueless?_

_Derek?_

_Hello?_

_Okay, I'll give up for now. I'll be in our room in ten minutes_

_____________

 

**That case is so damn frustrating**

_I know, why can't the unsub be easier to catch? I really don't like the atmosphere in this room and just want to go to sleep. All those cops are looking at me dumbfounded._

**That made no sense at all**

_If the unsub would be easier to catch, we could leave those cops and I wouldn't have to be stared at because I explained the three-body-complex to them._

_I mean, it's not as if I said that Einstein loved to sing for his professors in nothing but pink knickers, they really shouldn't look so damn baffled._

**Lol, I'm cracking up, that was perfect, lmao**

**Also sorry that the cops underestimated you again. That has to suck.**

_It does. But nice to hear that it amuses at least one person_

**Still, I feel sorry for you**

**Oh shit, Hotch just caught me texting, ttyl**

_Bye, Derek_

_PS: I still don't know what that means_

**lmao**

_???_

_____________________

 

**Do you prefer guys or girls?**

_Umm, what?_

**Who would you rather sleep with, males or females?**

_Um, Derek, what the hell_

_It's half past twelve, we're in the same appartment, you're like, in the kitchen, and I'm in the bedroom, you literally could just come here and ask me, instead of texting._

_Also, why?_

**Youre wrong, Im in the bathroom**

_That doesn't make it any lese strange. It makes it like, five times worse. Why don't you just ask me when you come out of the bathroom?_

**Well that would be just awkward now. And you havent answered my question**

_And asking me per text while you're in the bathroom is less awkward??_

**Yes**

**And you still havent answered my question**

_What question?_

**Prety boyyy, I wanna know**

_Why though? Would it make a difference?_

**Depends on what you want**

_What?_

**Nevermind. Also, answer?**

_I still don't know why it's so important to you, but fine_

_I don't really have preferences. When I fall in love, I don't really care what gender they are.  
Some people call it pansexual, but I don't really like labels, I'm just the way I am. So, no label for me _

**What a rebel you are**

_You're totally right :p And, has my answer statisfied you?_

**Yes, thanks Spencer :P**

**And if you were wondering, Im bi**

_Good to know, Derek. Still, I'm curious why you asked in the first place. Care to explain?_

**Really, no big deal, I was just curious. And Im your best friend, shouldnt I know such things?**

_Okay. . . You can be quite strange, Derek Morgan_

**I know XD. Good night, pretty boy**

_Goodn_

_Wait, you're still in the bathroom, aren't you? Come out of there!_

_Hello?_

_Derek, are you going to come out?_

_Derek?_

**Whats up?**

_You're still in the bathroom_

**I know. Its a nice room. The tiles are pretty.**

_The tiles are white_

**You know what rhymes with white? Goodnight :)**

_Are you drunk?_

_Derek?_

_*sigh*_

_Whatever, good night (and please leave the damn bathroom!!)_

**Sweet dreams, pretty boy**

______________

**I have a headache**

_You were drunk yesterday, weren't you?_

**Maybe a bit**

_sigh_

_I'm going to bring you some water_

**You're the best, kid**


	2. 1o questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! :) Thank you all for the comments and have fun with this - long - one. After all, the next chapter is the last one. . .  
> I hope I didn't fuck up the HTML-Thing too bad. . .  
> Spencer's italic, Derek's bold, and Garcia is normal. :)

**Are you mad at me?**  
_No, why should I be mad?_  
**You ran out of the room half an hour ago and we havent spoken since. Somethings wrong**  
_Nothing’s wrong_  
**Kid, I came out of the bathroom and you wouldnt look at me and nearly _ran_ away**  
_You scared me, that’s all_  
**But I didnt do anything! I didnt even wear a bizarre costume or something ridiculous like that**  
_Yes. You `wore` nothing but a towel. Can I go back to reading now? I’m still at page 205._  
**Oh no, not so fast**  
_What?_  
**Were you flustered? By me coming out of the shower like that?**  
_I really need to finish that book._  
**Omg, you were! I totally gave you a heart attack earlier**  
_No you didn’t, I’m still alive as you can easily see_  
**Did I make you hot and bothered?**  
_Bye, Derek  
See you later_  
**I totally did  
Oh god, youre ashamed to admit that you like my body  
Don’t worry, kid, I like my body, too ;)  
Kid?  
I can practically feel you blushing. But don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me, its nothing to be ashamed of  
Okay, I need to go now, Hotchs calling for me, Ill see you later  
We’ll talk about this! (Really, though, I dont mind it)**

\-------------------  
**I am so happy this case is finished**  
_Yeah, no awkward situations between us anymore_  
**Well, I guess that’s a bonus, too. But I was talking about the fact that we finally can relax now**  
_I know._  
**We never talked about the incident in the morning, did we**  
_What incident? Nothing happened_  
**Pretty boy, you know what Im talking about**  
_Could you please drop it? I am sorry that I made you uncomfortable and I would prefer not to talk about it, if that’s alright with you. Can I go to sleep now? I always sleep best in planes_  
**You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all! I was more like  
Uhm**  
_What, horrified? Embarrassed? Amused?_  
**No. Flattered**  
_You have to be kidding_  
**Im really not  
Was that a wrong thing to say?**  
_No. No, it’s okay. Still, I’m not really fond of this conversation and I’d like to go to sleep now. Goodnight, Derek_  
**Okay. Sweet drams, pretty boy**  
_Thanks_

\------------------------------------  
**Do you need an ark?**  
_No, why would I?_  
**Cause I Noah guy**  
_Huh?_  
**It was a joke, kid  
Youre good with languages and all that, you should figure it out**

_Oh yeah, I see the joke_  
**Not a person for jokes?**  
_Bad ones?  
No_  
**What do you mean, bad ones? My jokes are hilarious.**  
_You’re a joke_  
**Well, that’s just cruel**  
_The world is an awful place :)_  
**But my jokes are hilarious, and I am, too  
I tell you jokes till you tell me that theyre fantastic**  
_Don’t you have paperwork to do?_  
**Ill do that later, jokes come first  
What did the fish say, when it swam into a wall?**  
_I don’t want to know_  
**Dam**  
_I’ll delete your number_  
**You cant stop me, prepare for the best jokes**  
_I’ll better prepare the worst ones_  
**Cruel**

\-------------------------  
**Did you hear about the guy who got hit on the head with a soda can? He was lucky it was a soft drink  
Why are some jokes so painfully funny? It must be the punch lines!  
I’d tell you a chemistry joke, but I knew I wouldnt get a reaction**  
_That was actually quite good_  
**Thanks! I’ll see you later, have to feed Clooney now**  
_Bye, Derek_

\-------------------------------  
**Are you a thief?**  
_Well, that would be quite stupid, given my job_  
**Because you stole my heart**  
_That was supposed to be a joke? Try better._  
**Would it have worked if it hadnt been meant as a joke?**  
_What could that ridiculous line be, if not a joke?_  
**A pick-up line. For you**  
_Why would you use that on me?_  
**Nevermind**  
_Derek, what do you want me to say? Why would you use a pick-up line on me?_  
**Well, why do people use them?**  
_That would indicate that you have a crush on me, which you haven’t. What am I missing?  
Wait, is this another joke?_  
**No it isnt  
Listen, pretty boy, I have to go now. See you later**  
_Okay. . . Bye, Derek_  
**Until then, pretty boy**

\------------------------  
**Hes just so clueless, baby girl!**  
Maybe you just didn’t tell him clear enough  
**I used the “are you a fucking thief”-line. The thief!**  
Wow, you really are desperate  
What did our boy say?  
**He asked if this was a joke, and when I told him it wasn’t, he proceeded to tell me that only a person who has a crush on another person tells that line**  
Oh wow  
I’m really sorry, chocolate thunder  
Maybe I could help you  
**How?**  
You could come over tonight and we could make a plan how you can tell Spencer that you’d like to ride him to the moon and back, without _telling_ him that you’d like to ride him to the moon and back  
**That would be awesome  
Youre the best, baby girl**  
I know ;)

\----------------------  
Hot stuff, it’s Saturday morning, Spencer is at home and alone, operation “question” can begin  
**How do you know that hes home and alone??**  
I have my ways ;)  
**Do you stalk all of us?**  
Only you, hot stuff, and occasionally Spencer  
**Creepy. Wish me luck!**  
You’ll rock this!

\---------------------  
**Hey, Spencer, do you want to play a game?**  
_That sounds like the beginning of a very bad horror movie_  
**Its not. I just want to get to know you better**  
_You’ve known me for years, Derek, you know nearly everything about me_  
**Nearly is never enough :) So, lets play “questions”. I can ask you 10 questions – you have to ask me the same ones later – and you have to answer honestly and can skip two  
That sound good?**  
_That sounded like a plan I cannot say no to. I’ll try anyways:  
Do I have to?_  
**Yes**  
_Why did I know that?_  
**Cause youre a genius, pretty boy**  
_Okay, let’s play, but no offensive questions about my sex-life, okay?_  
**Sure  
Okay, I’ll start  
What’s your favourite animal?**  
_I’m kind of suspicious, that doesn’t sound like a question you’d ask in this kind of game_  
**We can take it easy  
For now**  
_Okay, my favourite animals are crows_  
**Why?**  
_They’re intelligent_  
**Pretty boy! That isn’t an acceptable answer!**  
_It is. Next question?_  
**Okay, okay**

**Uhm, give me a second**  
_I thought this was a game you had planned?_  
**Well, not exactly good enough, as you can see  
Can I continue now?**  
_Do what you have to do_  
**Funny  
Question two: What character traits do you look for in friends? **  
_These questions keep getting stranger_  
**Were only at number two, pretty boy**  
_I know and that worries me. Anyway, I look for empathy, loyalty, a good sense of humour and intelligence_  
**Good that you know me then, as I absolutely slay in all of these categories!**  
_That was a good joke. For once  
Next question?_  
**What do you look for in a partner?**  
_Have you ever heard of creativity?_  
**Yes, it seems to be a very dangerous illness, so Id rather avoid it**  
_Hilarious_  
**Always  
Answer the question now, kid!**  
_Oh god, you never give up, do you?_  
**No, and this is important**  
_Why? Are you trying to set me up with soemeone?_  
**Something like that. Now answer!**  
_Okay, okay  
I want someone who has a lot of empathy, loyalty, humour and honesty. I need to know that they trust me and that I can trust them and they have to accept that my job is hard and one of my priorities and that it could affect the relationship. And they have to have at least some intelligence_  
**Have you also planned their eye-colour and favourite food? That was damn specific, pretty boy**  
_Brown eyes and pasta woulod be ideal_  
**You kidding?**  
_Obviously_

**Question 4: Have you ever slept with a coworker?**  
_What? No!_  
**Oh. I didn’t expect that vehemence**  
_Well, I wouldn’t just sleep with a coworker without having feelings for them, and I rarely develop romantic attractions_  
**Are you in love?**  
_Like, currently?_  
**No, like sixteen years ago. Of course now**  
_Yes, I am in love_  
**Oh.  
Care to say whos attracted your interest?**  
_Was that even a proper sentence? And no._  
**Come on, pretty boy, please?**  
_No, I don’t think that I am ready to share my feelings  
Especially not with you_  
**Whats that supposed to mean?**  
_Nothing, sorry. Next question?_  
**If I have to. .**  
_You have to :)_

**Are you in love with a coworker?**

_Pass._  
 **But I need to know!**  
 _No, exactly you don’t need to know_  
 **Whats that supposed to mean?**  
 _Nothing, I didn’t mean to send that_  
 **And that should reassure me?**  
 _Yes. Next question?_  
 **Please, pretty boy!**  
 _No, Derek, I won’t talk about my romantic feelings with you, especially not when I am not all that comfortable with them myself_  
 **Okay. I’m sorry.  
Next question?**  
 _Yes_  
 **Who would you a) marry, b) fuck, c) kill out of the team?**  
 _Currently?_  
 **Yeah**  
 _You, all three of them. Especially the last part_  
 **Charming  
We could always skip the last part and begin with the fucking ;)**  
 _I’d rather not `begin with the fucking` as that would be quite awkward, given that you’re miles away from me_  
 **Ever heard of sexting?**  
 _Well, that wasn’t a good try, you have to try harder to get what you want. But not with me, if you try that with me I’ll never speak to you again_  
 **Ok, ok :/ Question eight: Would you ever sleep with a coworker?**  
 _I thought we had agreed on not asking questions about my sex-life?_  
 **Yeah, well Ive already broken that rule  
Might as well keep going**  
 _Sigh. Continue_  
 **Thanks :) So, would you sleep with a coworker?**  
 _Well, if they were hot and nice enough, why not? ;)_  
 **You kidding?**  
 _Yes, for once. . ._  
 **So you wouldnt?**  
 _I didn’t say that. If I had feelings for them and they felt the same way, I would  
Why are you so keen on knowing this?_  
 **I just am  
Do I bother you?**  
 _No, it’s okay, you can continue_  
 **Great. Would you ever date or have sex with your best friend?  
Hypothetically, of course. You don’t have to think of me, while answering this**  
 _  
~~But I always think of you~~  
_  
_As I said, if I were in love, I would_  
 **Ok. Thanks, pretty boy  
Last question: Could you describe your crush to me?**  
 _No. I’ll pass. Is it my turn now?_  
 **Yes, same questions**  
 _No 1: Favourite animal?_  
 **Bears. Theyre amazing**  
 _You can be quite strange_  
 **Im well aware of that :)**  
 _What do you look for in a friend?_  
 **Pretty much the same things as you: Intelligence, empathy, humour, courage,**  
 _Well, do I fit the profile for friends?_  
 **Yout fit every profile that anybody could ever make about friends, Spencer, youre a perfect friend**  
 **  
~~And you would be a perfect partner, too~~  
**  
_Oh, I, uhm. Thank you, Derek. Really, thank you very much_  
 **Did you just stutter in a text message?**  
 _I most certainly did not.  
Next question. What do you look for in a partner? (Can you hear the creativity? It’s crying) _  
**Funny. I look for intelligence, humour and honesty. I want someone I can laugh and cry with, someone who supports me and accepts me the way I am. I want someone who knows how I feel when he looks at me, I want to be able to call him awful nicknames, I want to be able to help him if hes sad or angry or in danger, I want to be able to love him with all I have**  
 **  
~~I want you~~  
**  
_I  
Oh, okay. That was specific. Thank you for the answer, that was. . . quite something_  
 **Its fine. You can decide what you want to do with it**  
 _  
~~I’ll give my best to live up to these expectations~~  
_  
_I’ll memorize it :P_  
 **Of course, pretty boy, of course  
Next question**  
 _4: Have you ever slept with a coworker?_  
 **No**  
 _Are you currently in love? ~~with me?~~_  
 **Yes. I am**  
 _Oh. Could you tell me who it is?_  
 **If you tell me who you’ve fallen for?**  
 _No_  
 **Pretty please?**  
 _No, sorry. Next question: Are you in love with a coworker?_  
 **Pass**  
 _I find it ridiculous that you can just skip your own questions_  
 **You were allowed to do that, too!**  
 _Yeah, but you came up with them in the first place_  
 **True. Next one?**  
 _Who would you marry/sleep with/kill out of the team?_  
 **Thats hard**  
 _I know. I’ve been there, thank yourself, Derek_  
 **Haha. Marry: you, fuck: you, kill: Gideon. He left us. But I still admire him**  
 _So technically he isn’t on the team anymore. That doesn’t count_  
 **Unimportant :) What do you think of the other choices?**  
 _I try not to think too much about it, but I’ve answered all of those questions with “you”, so I think we’re even_  
 **You wanted to kill me!**  
 _Unimportant ;)  
Would you sleep with a coworker?_  
 **Why, are you offering?**  
 _Derek!_  
 **That wasn’t a no, pretty boy**  
 _Stop that and answer the question_  
 **Well, that still isn’t a no :) But I will only sleep with a coworker if I have serious feelings for him; otherwise I wouldn’t because I could be fired from my job**  
 _Understandable  
Wait, you’ve said “he”. You’ve spoken of a “he” before. You’ve fallen for a male person?_  
 **Yes, and Ive fallen pretty hard. But don’t worry, you might recognize him, when I describe him in the last question**  
 _I wasn’t worrying. Okay, next question: Would you have sex with your best friend or date them?_  
 **Yes**  
 _Okay, that answer came fast  
Did you think of someone special?_  
 **Well, who is my best friend?**  
 _Me?_  
 **Yes**  
 _Oh  
Did you  
Did you think of me while answering?_  
 **Well, give me a second, please.  
I kind of have to explain something**  
 _No, no, I’m sorry!  
No, of course you didn’t; I’m so sorry, Derek, I shouldn’t just jump to conclusions.  
I have to go now  
I’m so sorry, I’ll see you on Monday_  
 **No, wait!  
Spencer, no Im not mad or shit  
The contrary, in fact  
Please, Spencer come back**

**Okay, Ill write you later, pretty boy, Ill describe my crush to you, and please dont panic in the meantime  
And when I describe the person I fell in love with and you are, I dont know, repulsed or mad or something, Im sorry and I wont bring it up again if you don’t want me to. I dont want to lose you. But I think it could work out just alright.  
Okay, Ill just text you later, Spencer. You just need to know that Im not mad or surprised or whatever. Don’t panic**  
_Ok_  
**Thank you**


	3. I guess I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Whoo!  
> Im really tired so sorry for all mistakes. Im going to correct them in the morning. And i hope the ending isnt rushed or unrealistic. Spencer is - as always - italic, while Derek is bold.  
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Enjoy :)

**You here?**

_Yes_

_Sorry for panicking like that earlier_

**It's alright, no harm done**

_Still, it wasn't a nice way to end our conversation_

**Don't worry, pretty boy, its no problem at all**

**Shall I describe my crush now?**

_Yes, go on. But shouldn't I describe mine as well? I kind of owe you that now, otherwise it wouldn't be fair_

**If you want to, yes**

_I want to_

**Okay. So should one of us say one sentence about his crush and then the other says one till we have a full profile?**

_We're not at work, Derek, you don't have to make profile :) But other than that the idea sounds good_

**Whoops**

**Okay, Ill start**

**My crush is male**

_Wow, don't give me so much information, I can barely process it!_

**Haha. Your turn**

_My crush is male_

**Nice. We are friends**

_I've known him for a few years now_

**Hes younger than me**

_Yes, because you're old_

**Hey!**

_:) He is older than me_

**Kinky ;)**

_Shut up_

**You blushing?**

_No_

_Your turn_

**You totally are blushing**

**Okay, hes really smart. Like, even I feel kinda stupid sometimes when hes around me**

_~~Is he smarter than me?~~ _

_I have to meet that man_

**You wouldn't think that hes so special**

**~~But you are. Please learn to see that~~ **

_Okay? So, my next sentence is. . . He can make me smile even in the darkest hours_

~~**Thats my job, I can make you smile!** ~~

****Wow, how poetic :P** **

****He probably has the nicest ass Ive ever seen** **

_Oh god_

_You've been checking out your crushes' ass??_

****Yes, many times. You dont do that?** **

_~~Well, sometimes~~ _

_No!_

_Next sentence: His best features are probably his loyalty, humour and that he cares about me more than anyone else_

****His best feature is his ass.** **

_Derek! Be serious_

****Ok, ok.** **

****His best features are his intelligence, optimism and strenght. Hes one of the strongest and kindest people Ive ever met, and although hes been through a lot of shit he still is optimistic and has one of the biggest hearts and kindest smiles in this whole world.** **

_It seems as if you care a lot about him_

****I do** **

****Your turn** **

****Wait, can I ask a question about your crush?** **

_Go on_

****What made you fall in love with him?** **

_That's going to be a long answer_

****Thats quite alright** **

_Maybe that he cares. We are friends, have been for a while now, and I wouldn't risk our friendship just because I am in love with him. But what made me fall in love was the way he cares about everyone. We have a hard job and sometimes it can lead to a cold heart, to loosing ourselves. He's been through many things and he's seen horrible things but he still cares about everyone. He cares about his friends and he cares about me in a way not many people do. He genuinely wants to know about me, about my life and always wants to make me feel better. He just cares. And that's something I can only say about a handful of people._

****Wow. I really dont know what to say** **

_That's alright_

****But Spencer? You know that I care about you and the rest of the team does too. You know that, dont you?** **

_Believe me, I do_

****Good** **

_So, can I also ask what made you fall in love with him?_

****Sure. But l have a very important question afterwards** **

_Okay?_

****So, my answer:  
Hes kind of reckless. He sees the good in everyone but isnt naive which is strangely intriguing. He has a nice sense of humour and knows what to say in dangerous/awkward situations. Hes good, hes a really good person and although he can't really see it the way I do, I see it, every day. Our job is hard and hes still young but hes awfully good at what he does and its beautiful to see him figuring something out. That and many more things are the reason I fell in love with him. Its his personality, hes one of the best people Ive ever met and thats what I love about him.** **

_That was quite a speech_

_It really sounds as if you love him_

****Well, I do** **

****Can I ask you something now?** **

_You ask me things all the time :) But sure, but I also have a question_

****Ok, shall we like, text them on three or something?** **

_You're impossibly childish sometimes, you know that?_

****Yes :) So, on 3?** **

_*sigh* Alright_

****1, 2, 3** **

****Is your crush on the team?** **

_You said you worked with him. Is he also on the team?_

****Well, would you look at that :)** **

_I guess we think alike_

****Hmm. Im gonna answer if you gonna answer?** **

_Okay_

_Yes, he is on the team_

****Hes in our team, always has been** **

****~~Oh fuck~~ ** **

_~~Is it me~~ _

_~~Are you in love with me~~ _

_~~Do you love m~~ _

_~~Me?~~ _

_~~Am I your crush~~ _

_~~Damn, damn it~~ _

_~~Are you in love with me?~~ _

****Are you in love with Rossi?** **

_What??_

****Are you in love with Rossi?** **

_I understood you the first time, I was just shocked. And no, I am not in love with Rossi_

_Are you?_

****No, hes older than me** **

_Right_

_~~That can't be. You can't be in love with me~~ _

****Hotch?** **

_Huh?_

****Youre not in love with Hotch, are you?** **

_Uhm_

_No. I am not_

_Derek?_

****Yeah?** **

_There's only one male person in the team that's younger than you_

****I know. Theres also only one male person left** **

_I did notice_

****Fuck, can we please do this right?** **

_Yes please_

****Spencer, Im kinda absolutely in love with you** **

_Likewise_

****Oh wow. Thats something** **

_You should see me, I'm grinning like a maniac_

****Me too, lol** **

_Wait._

****Yeah?** **

_You've been checking out my ass?_

****And you _havent_ been checking out mine? ?** **

_Well. . . Sometimes maybe_

****I knew it!** **

****And I can totally understand you. It's a nice sight ;)** **

_Shut up_

****You love me :P** **

_I guess I do :)_


End file.
